


You're intoxicating (I can't get enough)

by YvonnePersonne



Series: La Douleur Exquise [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Strap-Ons, There is a um mirror? during the sex, Villanelle is a top and y'all can't change my mind no matter how much you cry n beg, and more!, lord please forgive me, that's probably called something, this is literally just 3000 words of pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonnePersonne/pseuds/YvonnePersonne
Summary: "I like her accent, what's her name?""Billie.""Billie..." Eve echoes, just above a whisper. Villanelle takes a tentative step forward and Eve finds she can't breathe, her eyes flicks involuntarily from Villanelle's searching eyes to her slightly agape mouth."I didn't know you had a thing for accents..." Villanelle's voice is slightly huskier and had lowered a bit, making the interaction feel even more intimate than it already was."I don't really..." She clears her voice. "-think I do." Her voice betrayed her at the last second.---Aka the fic where they fuck after the Billie scene, tried to make it as in tune with the characters as I could but turns out, that shit hard. Let me know what you think and it'd make my day.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: La Douleur Exquise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	You're intoxicating (I can't get enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I may have dragged it out a tad bit considering V doesn't even touch Eve's coochie until like 2000 words in. #Sorrynotsorryatall

"So..." Villanelle stands up, height difference more clear when they stand this close. "Who do you want?"

Villanelle's voice dips smoothly into a British accent, "Gap-year tragedy who-" She inhales, "Who fell in love with her coke dealer." and adds an extra twang of despair at the end of her voice. 

Villanelle starts to prowl around Eve resembling a predator scoping out its prey as she speaks. It was like Eve's senses had heightened, she took in every little pause, every change in accent, and gorged them down. Villanelle was a pond and Eve was parched. 

"Ah... Sun cream heiress from Sydney, who has her own like-super successful bikini brand?" 

A pause.

"No?"

Villanelle was now back to standing right in front of Eve.  
"I know.." Voice barely a whisper. She tucks her hands into her pockets, tilts her head, and reveals her slender neck, the same one Eve noticed from so long ago.

"She's just arrived from New York after one too many nights on the wrong side of the bridge, and she has a really, really, really annoying accent."  
For a moment they just stare at each other, Eve hadn't been able to say anything during Villanelle's little show but now finally finds her voice again.

"I like her accent, what's her name?"

"Billie."

"Billie..." Eve echoes, just above a whisper. Villanelle takes a tentative step forward and Eve finds she can't breathe, her eyes flick involuntarily from Villanelle's searching eyes to her lightly agape mouth.

"I didn't know you had a thing for accents..." Villanelle's voice was back to her typical Russian drawl, now slightly huskier and lower than normal, making the interaction feel even more intimate than it already was.

"I don't really..." She clears her voice. "-think I do." Her voice betrayed her at the last second. 

Villanelle raises her eyebrows a bit as she unabashedly looks at Eve's lips and Eve's tongue darts out to wet them. Villanelle finds Eve's wrist that holds the briefing folder and takes it from her hand. Taking three steps to her right, she puts the folder on her piano, eyes never leaving Eve's. All of her movements are slow, calculated. The folder on the piano, she returns to Eve and tilts her head, eyes back to Eve's mouth. As her gaze drags up it feels as if things slow down. What should have felt like a split second seemed like a lifetime. When her gaze finally meets Eve's, it's as though a wave of lust crashes over her and if she didn't have just a bit of self-control she could have moaned from just that.   
Villanelle puts a finger under Eve's chin and her breath hitches in her throat at the feel. Villanelle leans in ever so slowly, giving Eve time to turn and run away if she wanted to. But Eve doesn't move. Instead she's frozen like a deer in headlights, except this deer wants the car to crash into her, to ruin her beyond recognition. Villanelle's lips are maybe two centimetres away from her own when a part of her regains control. She puts a hand to Villanelle's left shoulder as if moving to stop her but she never pushes away. Villanelle leans back a bit though and her gaze locks onto Eve's, who still has her eyes glued to Villanelle's lips.

"We shouldn't..." Eve whispers and closes her eyes as if pained by the words she just uttered.

"Says who?" Villanelle furrows her brows ever so slightly as she continues to look at Eve. Eve who so clearly wants her, so why doesn't she just give in?

Eve sighs at her question and Villanelle begins to move away, accepting that this might not be the right time when Eve's hand on her shoulder grips her lightly. Villanelle turns rigid under her touch and Eve starts to move ever so slowly. Her hand travels down to the centre of her chest, palm right over Villanelle's necklace, and no doubt feels the soft pounding under her skin. Her hand travels up and submerges under the lapels of Villanelle's blazer, then moves up a bit more, resurfacing, and cups Villanelle's neck. Villanelle smiles at the motion as she leans in again but this time she doesn't have to drag it out. 

Eve pulls her in and soft lips crash. Villanelle lets out a surprised noise that gets muffled against eager lips. Eve feels butterflies exploding in her stomach but at the same time comes a flood of relief. After so long, so much build-up something actually happens. No knife, no sense of life-threatening danger, except for the constant underlying danger there always is to being around Villanelle. Villanelle worms her arms around Eve's waist and pulls her in, tilts her head, and deepens the kiss. Eve moans against her lips and Villanelle chuckles, turns them around and Eve feels her knees buckle. She tugs at her counterparts blazer in a desperate-like manner, Villanelle gets the gist and removes herself from Eve to shrug it off. The expensive material pools around her feet and Eve relishes in the newly exposed skin. Villanelle pulls her in again and scrapes at her scalp and Eve feels a tug at her hair tie. Wild curls cascade down her shoulders and then Villanelle starts to peel Eve's own blazer off. She throws it across the room and works on her button-up shirt. When the shirt is finally open Villanelle goes to soak in her creation, Eve with tousled hair, flushed skin, and open shirt revealing her chest. She looks her up and down, a grin creeping it's way up to the surface making Eve's face go a light crimson red. 

"Stop that..." She mumbles, feeling the impulse to cover herself up. Villanelle just looks her up and down and raises her arms.

"Stop what?" She says slyly with a slight eyebrow raise.

Eve rolls her eyes and tries to fight the smile creeping up on her face. For a moment she considers playing along but she just pulls Villanelle in again who's grin widens against Eve's own, and then she's falling with a yelp. Villanelle had pushed her to the bed and is hovering over her with both arms on the sides of Eve's head. Like before, they just stare at each other for a moment as if they just couldn't help but savour the look of the other. It doesn't last long though as Villanelle surges into Eve and slowly rolls her hips making Eve moan into her mouth. Eve runs her tongue against Villanelle's bottom lip and she opens her mouth, both battling for dominance. Eve's hands scour over Villanelle's arms, her stomach, and then to her back. She feels every dip, every bump, every callous, everything that tells her that it's Villanelle's body she's touching. That this is real. As she makes a rebound over Villanelle's stomach she goes somewhat lower until she feels the telltale dip under her right hand, close to Villanelle's hips. She pulls away from craving lips chasing her own as she looks down and Villanelle follows her gaze.

"Do you want to touch it?" Villanelle's accent is more prominent now and it makes it hard for Eve to fully listen to what she says, but when her brain pieces the words together she wordlessly nods. 

Villanelle sits on her calf's, half-straddling, half-hovering over Eve, and pulls the hem of her top up. Eve props herself up on her forearms to get a slightly better look. She couldn't help the sharp inhale that escapes out of her mouth as she sees the thin pink line on Villanelle's lower midriff. Her fingers fly up to touch the scar before she really thinks and Villanelle flinches ever so slightly, making Eve retract her hand as if burned. They make eye-contact and Eve thinks she has only seen the same vulnerable look on her face once before, and it was right before she became the reason for the scar Villanelle now bears.

"I'm so sorry..." She couldn't help but whisper. Villanelle smiles and looks away, almost shyly.

"It's fine, I understand revenge you know." She bites her lip. "Doesn't mean it hurt any less though..." For a moment Eve feels her stomach sink but then Villanelle looks away and raises her eyebrows. She had tried to conjure up a hurt intonation but the humour seeped through her voice, she flashes Eve a cheeky grin. Eve lightly slaps her wrist.

"You asshole! You actually made me feel really bad for a second."

"As you should! You stabbed me!"

"Yeah but- You get what I mean..." Both now have huge grins plastered on their faces. 

Eve muses to herself that they're the only ones in the world who could have the make out of a lifetime with someone they almost killed and then make light of and joke about what happened. Villanelle's gaze drops and she grabs Eve's wrist.

"I do get what you mean... Which is crazy, I usually don't understand people but I understand you." Eve's gaze softens and she sinks into the mattress until Villanelle's face scrunches, she looks up and she tilts her head back and forth.

"Well... Only sometimes." And then the moment was over. Eve laughs and throws her head back into the duvet.

"Ugh, I can't believe you sometimes."

Suddenly Villanelle throws her top off and lets it land on the other side of the room with a flick of the wrist. As she starts undoing the braid in her hair her gaze locks with Eve who's wearing an amazed, bordering on confused look on her face, so Villanelle flashes her an even more confused look back.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what we were just in the middle of doing? Unless you need a bit of reminding?" She purrs at the end, one eyebrow crooked. 

"I might..." She says, the mood instantly back as if nothing had happened in between.

"Oh?" Villanelle growls back. She tousles her hair that was finally free from its constraints, and then she's back on all fours. 

Her lips collide with Eve's and her hands come to pull Eve's own up over her head. Pinning her down she ravages on Eve's neck, she sucks and bites making Eve writhe under her. She marks Eve to show the world that she was hers and that she was in turn Eve's. Slowly she works herself lower; neck to collar bone, collar bone to sternum, then she unhooks Eve's bra and kisses her way around Eve's breasts. She flicks, sucks, and bites the sensitive nubs at the top. The noises from Eve's mouth every bit as delicious as the last, giving fuel to the fire that was Villanelle. Eternally dangerous, licking away at her prey, not nearly close enough to burn but close enough for the prey to feel the powerful heat.

"Oh fuck yeah.." Eve doubts she had ever felt so wind up, like a string strung too tight. Part of her wants release already but another part of her soaks in this delightful torture. 

Villanelle releases her tit with a soft pop and licks her way down making Eve shiver. As her body slides down between Eve's legs, her hands find the hem of her pants and drag them with her. The soft piece of cotton between her legs was now the only thing Eve had left to hide behind from Villanelle and she instantly felt shy, even if she has never been body shy before. Eve clamps her thighs together and puts her hands to her burning face to hide from Villanelle's intense view.

"Don't be shy," She put her hands on her knees. "look at me, Eve." And Eve peers at her through her fingers. 

Villanelle slowly parts her legs as they keep eye contact, her gaze calm. She moves forward a bit and her fingers dip underneath the fabric on the side of Eve's thigh. As she starts to pull them down she flicks her gaze from Eve's eyes down to her underwear, silently asking for permission. When the fabric is fully off of her body she put her hands over her face again as Villanelle drinks it all in.

"Eve, you are so beautiful..." Eve peers at her again to see Villanelle looking over her body like it was the first time she'd ever seen it, even if she saw it the first time they properly met. 

She expected to feel ashamed, not the warm feeling spreading through her chest filling her up with a bubbly sort of feeling. God, what was Eve turning into? Butterflies and bubbly feelings were expected from teenagers, not grown women. Yet here she was. Villanelle shot up towards her and captures her lips, deep kiss turning almost frantic. Villanelle pulls back, a string of saliva connecting them.

"I do not think I'll be able to hold back for much longer, it might be wise to have a safe word. Just in case..." The pulsating between her legs had already had a steady rhythm since Villanelle had started prowling around her but hearing her say she won't be able to hold back just redoubled it. Eve looks around the room for inspiration, her brain fuzzy with arousal making it difficult to just come up with a word. She looks to the kitchen and sees the many pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

"Pans?" She asks. Villanelle snorts, clearly amused at the unusual choice.

"Pans... You sure?" Villanelle doesn't give Eve enough time to defend herself before she starts talking again,

"Well, whatever you say... You ready?" Eve exhales a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding.

"I've never been more ready in my life.." Eve replies and grimaces at the admission, it's not like Villanelle's ego needed any more stroking but she wasn't lying. 

Villanelle sucks, licks and kisses her way down Eve's body, making sure she doesn't miss a single part of her. By the time her torso slides down between Eve's legs, Eve is sure she's about to combust; just about every nerve in her body was on fire. Her hands grip her bottom firmly. She bites on the inside of Eve's thigh, then soothes the mark with a lick of her smooth tongue. She repeats the process, inching closer and closer to where Eve wants her mouth to be. Villanelle keeps marking her, as if she wants to spell out 'MINE' in her skin. When Villanelle finally puts her mouth to her clit she practically cries out. Her muscles twitch and her hips arch, she grabs at the sheets with a death grip. Villanelle pushes her thighs down to stop her squirming as she starts to move her mouth. Villanelle laps between her legs and Eve had never been wetter. Or so she thinks until she steals a glance down to see Villanelle staring at her with this indecipherable look in her eyes. It was bordering on blank yet filled with so many emotions, a kind of focused devotion. One look and Eve was going under. She moans, thrashes, and twitches her hips desperately for more friction. Villanelle doesn't stop though, instead she slips a finger inside making Eve groan. It was so soon after but she already felt it build up again.

"More" She croaks. Two fingers slip inside but it wasn't enough. Eve raises her head to look at Villanelle, she needed her to understand.

"More." She repeats, Villanelle slowly removes herself from her sex with slightly raised eyebrows. 

She seems to understand from the look on her face and reaches under her bed to drag out a small box. She pulls out a leather harness strap-on that she holds up for Eve to see. With one arched eyebrow, she asks, and swallowing with hungry eyes, Eve responds. Villanelle slips into it in record time and sits back for a moment. Eve leans back and takes in the vision that was Villanelle; hooded eyelids, smudged lipstick, loose hair with her designer pants still on after everything, wearing the most sinful look on her face. 

One part of her wants to take a picture and hang her on the wall where she can forever see her, and everyone who sees it will know that Eve made her look like this, that it's Eve she wants. Another part of her doesn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing her like this, Eve wants this Villanelle to be hers and hers only. Villanelle scoots forwards on her knees until the shaft is right in front of Eve's mouth and all she does is look, and with one look she commands. Eve engulfs the shaft in her whole mouth and stares at Villanelle the whole time as her head bobs back and forth. Villanelle's face morphs into a slightly shocked one at Eve's eagerness, but they lower after a while and instead gets replaced with a smirk and hooded eyelids. She pulls back when seemingly satisfied and makes her way between Eve's legs. Hands slide along Eve's thighs and grip her waist, pulling her forward. Head neatly nuzzled between her, she drags it back and forth sending jolts of pleasure that start at her toes and ripples throughout her entire body. The baby hairs on her neck stand up and she exhales slowly, and then she feels the shaft filling her up completely. Their bodies move together in sync, creating their own kind of art form. Villanelle picks up the pace and starts slamming into Eve. Leaning over Eve, head nuzzled in the crook of her neck, she hears every little whimper and noise that Eve makes and she savours all of them. She nibbles at Eve's neck as her hips rock backwards and forwards intune to Eve's own movements. Right when Eve feels her second orgasm building up Villanelle pulls out and Eve practically sobs.

"Turn around, on your knees."

Eve obeys, for there is nothing else she could do with her mind as hazy as it was. As she turns around she notices the mirror behind Villanelle's bed and she comes face to face with herself, and above and behind her is Villanelle. She towers behind her and wears a wicked grin on her face and Eve shivers. As her gaze shifts to herself she realizes how she's never seen herself like this before, her skin is red and her face miserably desperate. She doesn't have much time to ponder the way she looks completely undone because of the psychopath behind her as she has to stifle a moan at the feel of Villanelle entering her again. Villanelle pulls back her hair in a tight grip, the pain mixing with pleasure. She watches as Villanelle fucks her in the mirror and, somehow, yet another wave of desire crashes over her. Suddenly she feels a hand to her stomach pulling her up and then she's flush against Villanelle. Her back against Villanelle's front. The hand on her stomach creeps it's way up, pinches her breast then wraps snug around her neck. The other arm finds it's way under her breasts to both pull her in and hold her up. Villanelle and Eve make eye contact in the mirror as Eve feels the hand on her throat tightening. Villanelle keeps slamming into her, knowing that it won't be long until Eve comes fully undone under her hands. Eve's mouth hangs open as she feels multiple waves of pleasure crashing down on her as she comes on Villanelle's cock. Her hips twitch violently as jagged moans escape her mouth and Villanelle keeps moving, letting her ride out her high that seems to go on and on. Villanelle lets go of her throat but keeps holding her up as Eve's final bursts of pleasure ebb away. She kisses Eve's throat and loses her grip around her. Eve turns to look at Villanelle and finds her lips before they both fall into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Wow after only one day and already 100 kudos? Thank you so much! I've been planning on adding an aftermath, if you think you'd like that please let me know. (I'll probably still write it even if you don't want it but still, it helps knowing people want to see more.)
> 
> edit 2: I think I've gone back over this just about 100 times and I finally feel 100% satisfied. Am currently working on the second part and I wouldn't be surprised if I rewrite like the whole of season 2. Thanks for reading and all the kudos!


End file.
